Khr Stalker Series
by XxCandiedislandxX
Summary: From my Quizilla account,CandiedislandXD. Your favorite bishies from Khr have grown obsessed with you, and want you for themselves. They have gone to the extreme of stalking to make sure of it. Rated T for the safety of future chapters. - Reader Insert -
1. Chapter 1

*Tsuna's P.o.v.*

That's it! Not only has Kyoko rejected me, but _ too! And _ embarrassed me while she rejected me.

_"Um... _-Chan. Can I ask you something? Tsuna said tapping _ on the shoulder. "Sure Tsu-kun!" "D-D-Do y-you want to uh... umm g-go out with me?" Tsuna said flinching at your sudden hand movement. _ pulled her bangs back and let them go "So, when Kyoko rejected you I'm you back up huh?" She said. Giggles from Hana could be heard. "N-No!" Tsuna said turning red. "No Tsuna, now go back to your dear Gokudera." _ said walking towards Hana and Kyoko._

I peeked around the corner seeing _ walking towards the park entrance. I looked into my hand clutching the necklace she had given me two years ago. I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Tsuna?" _ asked. "Are you stalking me?" She said with a panicked look on her face.

"N-no." I stuttered

"Oh really, well if you don't stop i will tell Reborn."I sighed and walked away.

'Ill keep following you until you get what you deserve _.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Stalking is a serious subject. No one has 'yelled' about this to me yet but I just wanted to make it clear. Yes, stalking is a terrible crime and No, I am not trying to make fun of it or make it seem like a good thing. Clearly since this is for an anime show its not real and I do not mean to offend anyone or make fun of them.<br>**

This was the first entree to this series on my Quizilla account, CandiedislandXD. Of course since its An older one they will be shorter, I will keep uploading these stories until it is up to date with my quizilla one. This series will most likely be rated T, because of the whole stalking thing, it doesnt get that bad. The first few of these will be short but progressively get longer, as I've said before I am far ahead of this one.


	2. Stalker Hibari

Predatory stalker- The least common of all the stalkers, this is the classic sexual predator whose plan is to physically or sexually attack the victim. They are motivated purely by the desire for sexual gratification and power over their victim. This type of stalker is sexually deviant, has poor social skills. They usually will not have any direct contact with the victim while they are stalking them. This stalker may engage in such behaviors as surveillance of the victim, obscene phone calls, fetishism, voyeurism, sexual masochism and sadism, exhibitionism. The victim can be either someone the stalker knows, or a complete stranger.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it happened or what led to his current state. When he first saw her she was walking into Namimori middle, like a normal herbivore. She wasn't very popular, just quiet and shy.<p>

Who is this girl you ask. [first] [last].

She was going through her school day normally not getting into trouble, being innocent and minding her own business. That's what threw him off. Hibari has told almost every that goes to his school that he'll 'Bite them to death' everyone except her. Your innocence, perfection, and your vulnerability drew him towards you. He wanted to overpower you, he wanted to make you feel afraid. Everywhere you went, at any time of day, he was right there just waiting for the right time to bite you to death. You were turning the corner your house was in sight, then you were slammed into a wall.

"I'll bite you to death."

That was the last thing you heard before passing out by cold pieces of metal hitting you repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Okey. This is an.. I guess an readerXall. Though I only am doing the main people now (ex. Vongola (primo), Varia, ect.) But I am taking requests for side characters though it depends on where I am at on my current one.

Eh, this one wasnt one of my favorites since its so short. Anyways I decided I might as well post as many of these as I can so I wont have to worry about it later. The Definitions of the stalker types for the beginning ones will be at the top, for the exception of two (which magically disappeared.) Dont fret these stories get a lot longer..wait I said that in the first chapter. Okay this autors note is over


	3. Stalker Byakuran

The Incompetent Suitor desires a romantic or intimate relationship with the victim but is impaired in their social and courting skills. This stalker may be very narcissistic, and cut off from victim's feelings (lack of empathy). The incompetent believes that anyone should be attracted to , this stalker will repeatedly ask for dates, or call on the phone, even after being rejected. They may attempt physical contact by trying hold the victim's hand or kiss the victim, however, the will not become physically violent or will quickly stop stalking if threatened with legal action or after receiving counseling.

* * *

><p>*Byakuran's p.o.v.*<p>

I had given her all of the signs.

_"{name}-chan." "yes Byakuran-sama?" she asked looking up from her paper work. "Tsk tsk, i told you to call me Byakuran." "my apologies." "{name}-chan, go out with me." I turned and smiled. "Byakuran, i cannot do that I apologize...again." "Aww, but {name}-chan, I was going to take you out Baci Ristorante, that IS your favorite resturant." "how did you-?"She stared at me wide eyed. "I know everything about my {name}-chan."_

She was persistent in not wanting to go out with me. I could get any woman i wanted, everyone wants me. I sighed {name} called in sick and Shou-chan isn't responding. I picked up my phone and hit {name}'s speed dail number. "Y-Yes Byakuran-sama" Her voice cracked.

"{name}-chan! Are you feeling better, my love?"

"Not really... Byakuran did you need something?" She asked.

"Nothing! I just wanted to hear your voice.. Actually yes." I said smirking into the phone.

"what is it sir?"

"Lets go out on a date when your better!"

"Bya-." I hung up.

_I'm getting tired of this._

~3 days later.~

"{NAME}-CHAN!" I yelled hugging her waist.

"Yes, sir."

"You're means its time for our date." I smiled kissing her wiggled out of my grip "Byakuran-san, I don't mean to be disrespectful but no. Ive said this before I don't want to date you."

I pouted and popped a marshmallow in my mouth "Well can I walk you to your office?" I said grabbing her hand and leading her to her office. She sighed.

"I love you {name}-chan."

"I'm sorry but I'm involved with someone already."

"Its okay, he doesn't have to know." I smiled. This continued for the next few weeks. Me saying i loved her and her turning me down.

"Oh, {naaaammmee}-chaaann." I said as my arms snaked around her waist, rubbing her sides.

"Ah!" she said jumping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

I swear this was a lot longer than this.. I guess I just have a bad memory.


	4. Stalker Shoichi

Cyberstalking is an extension of the physical act of stalking; however, the behavior occurs using electronic mediums, such as the Internet and computer sypware. Or, cyberstalking may be the sole means of surveillance and pursuit of the victim. The stalker may join forums they know their target frequents, and pose as someone else in an attempt to contact their target, or they may contact other members to get information about the target or defame their character. They may use spyware to access their target's computer and the personal information contained within. A "pure" cyberstalker will never move beyond electronic mediums and into physical stalking. Still, this does not mean that the behavior is any less distressing, frightening, or , given the ability of individuals to 'mask' their identity when using the Internet, linking the harassment to one particular individual can be difficult. Programs that mask IP (Internet Protocol) addresses, and anonymous remailers are merely two examples that hinder the identification of the stalker and their (digital) location. (took most stuff out, just too long)

* * *

><p>*Sho's P.o.v.*<p>

I yawned and opened my laptop, It was a Saturday and luckily I didn't have any classes today.

AIM

_SecretGeek Has logged in_

_SecretGeek- Heyo! Whats up!_

_ISNervous- Hello. I just woke up what about you?_

_SecretGeek- OH i didnt wake you did i?_

_ISNervous- heh, no, even if you did i wouldn't have minded._

_SecretGeek-Aww your such a sweet talker_

_ISNervous- I wish I really was..._

I had only met her about 2 months ago, online of course. We talk everyday and even during class. I really like her but as far as I know she could be halfway around the world!

_ISNervous- Hey, where are you? like where do you live?_

_SecretGeek- Oh! Japan of course. why_

_ISNervous- Me too! If it doesn't sound weird do you happen to live in Namimori?_

_SecretGeek- Lol that's not weird, but yes I do_

Great! at least shes not in China or something. "Ow ow ow ow" I said clutching my stomach. 'What if I already know her. I gotta see what she looks like'

~1 month later~

I was watching {name} (i actually got her to tell me her name) from a webcam. She doesn't know that though... She really is cute, I think I've seen her around before. {name} turned and sat at her computer, her beautiful face directly facing the camera. My stomach churned, my head hitting the keyboard.

_ISNervous- kjbdfjhklsklhiu34,._ I looked up.. Oh No. Oh god no!

_SecretGeek-What?_

_ISNervous- Sorry... i slipped and my head hit the keyboard. _I looked at the camera she laughed.

_SecretGeek- Lol its ok._

A few weeks has past and I've been watching {name} through her webcam. Ive learned that she goes to my college, she lives in the dorms(I have the exact dorm too!) and sleeps...half naked. At the thought of that my stomach flipped, I dropped on the floor blushing. I quickly moved my laptop onto the floor watching her.

~ If only you knew~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Lame story is lame.

Anyone who can figure out why I made Sho-chan's username like that gets a cookie!...no not really I dont share my cookies...

Anywho in the future there most likely wont be any cyberstalkers, no interaction with anyone, though I could pull it off...


	5. Stalker Belphegor

The intimacy seeker seeks to establish an intimate, loving relationship with their victim. To them, the victim is a long sought-after soul mate, and they were meant to be together. Also, they may have the delusion that the victim is in love with them-usually called erotomania. They may interpret any kind of response from the victim as encouragement, even negative responses. This stalker may write letters, send gifts, or call their victim. They may believe the victim owes them love because of all they have invested in stalking them, and is very resistant to changing their beliefs. This stalker may become jealous if their victim enters or continues a romantic relationship with another person. After the rejected stalker, the intimacy seeker is the most persistent type of stalker. They are usually unresponsive to legal sanctions, viewing them as challenges to overcome that demonstrate their love for the victim.

* * *

><p>"Ushi shishishishi." That's the damned laugh I always here everywhere I go. It seems so familiar but... "Princess." I kept walking wondering what chick was getting called 'princess.<p>

"Aww that's not nice Princess, don't ingore the Prince."

'I guess it wont hurt to look' I turned to see the one and only Belphegor.

"Ushi shishishishi. Where is my Princess going?"

I had met Belphegor when I visited the Varia on the Ninth's request. While I was there he just kept following me, I didn't think anything of it because the one named Lussuria said he follows everyone. "

"I'm just out walking why?" When I turned to look at him he was gone, just like the many other times he randomly appears.

~3 weeks later~

"Ushi shishishi Princess, I know where you are you cant hide from the Prince." Once again I was requested to stay at the Varia mansion by the Ninth, which meant I had to stay with my newly found Stalker.

.Belphegor.

"Bel. I don't want to play with you so leave me alone!" I yelled. I heard a whimper then was tackled to the ground.

"But Princess, You have to do what the Prince wants."

"And WHY is that?"

"Ushi shishi because the Princess has to repay the Prince for protecting her."

"PROTECTING! MORE LIKE STALKING!" Bel pouted, then smiled his wide smile "I know that the Princess loves the Prince." And walked out of the room. I sighed he'll never stop will he? "What was that all about {name}." Mammon said floating in the doorway.

"The 'Prince' is stalking me and says I owe him for stalking me." Mammon sat on my bed in silence. "Mammon would you help me~"

"No."

"Aww, I'll pay you, all you have to do is let me hold and cuddle you!"

"Definantly no." I layed down on my bed as he left slowly falling asleep. Through out my dream I heard Bel's annoying laugh 'Ushi shishsishishi' When I had awoken I surrounded by many different gifts. "BELPHEGOR!"

"Ushi shishisi... Yes Princess." He said popping out of one of the boxes.

"Get this crap out."

"Sorry Princess, the Prince cant do that."

"Fine then." I said storming out of my room, not caring that I was still in my pajamas consisting of shorts and a black V neck.(V-necks are still awesome.. hmph) Belphegor was only a few steps behind.

"VOI PUT YOUR FUCKING UNIFORM ON!" Squalo yelled as he past us on our way to... HIS office. "XANXUS!" I yelled bursting into his open office. He just glared.

"Tell this Dick to stop fucking stalking me, I cant concentrate."

"Shut the fuck up, trash."He responded talking a swig of his alcohol.

"Fine, don't expect me to do shit in the place." Xanxus thought for a second. Me not doing anything basically meant rebellion, if one isn't doing anything another wont want to... a domino affect.

"Trash." He said looking at Bel "Stop or I wont fucking hesitate to kill you."

"Ushi shishi okay Boss." Belphegor said grinning

I smirked victory for me.

~ Night time~

I was worn out because of my threat for rebellion I had to do all of the House work and that's not easy living in a mansion. I flopped on my bed and passed out.

"Ushi shishishi." My eyes half-lidded looked over at the clock 11:11. I started to fall back asleep.

"Ushi shishishishi. Princess." Bel said straddling me. "Princess." He whispered into my ear. Immediately I woke up, my hands were tied to the headboard.

"Ushi struggle Princess." He was pulling out one of his knifes it shined in the moonlight.

"I wonder what the Princess tastes like."

"B-bel what are-"

"Is the Princess afraid. She shouldn't be."

~Ushi shishishishi~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Yup, this is an example of why I put this as rated T. Not exactly smut, nope nope nope, just hinted stuff.

**13animenurd13** and **Noface **- Eh hehehehe... You get no cookies. I forgot I had put the answer on my quizilla account. BUT YOU CAN HAVE... Brownies! Do brownies even live up to cookies i dont know.

Anyways I got Minecraft the other day and its been distracting me from everything! So it might take a little bit longer to update, but when I do itll be like 3 or 4 at a time (to catch up of course)


	6. Stalker TYL Hibari

~ The Rejected Suitor ~

Lately there has been more stalker cases in Namimori, and being a lone female on the streets was now very dangerous. If I had only been more cautious I wouldn't have been in this very situation. Looking back on it now I should've seen the signs. Let me tell you my story.

~ 1 month ago ~

I am currently married to the ex-perfect of Namimori, also known as Hibari Kyoya. When he proposed to me almost a year ago I was in heaven. We had been 'Sweethearts' since middle school, so of course I had learned to overlook his flaws like his over protectiveness or him beating up any man that looked at me for one second too long. For a while I was quite flattered. But this was too far. I was leaving the hospital where my dear friend and co-worker, James was, on behalf of my dear husband. Apparently he had gotten 'too close to his woman' and had gotten 'bitten to death'. Now normally I wouldn't worry since it would be random people getting (that I didn't know of course). Stepping into our 'house' (its more of a base since its connected to the Vongola base) I was greeted by silence and the scent of tea.

"Kyoya." I said walking on the tatami mats.

"hn"

"Why."

He looked up from his tea, "He crossed the line."

"Ive known James since middle school he wouldn't do anything." I retorted.

"The Herbivore crossed the line _." He repeated sounding irritated.

"Fine. Im not going to argue." After James's incident more and more people were getting hurt from Hibari, and the talks escalated from simple talks to arguments, to fights which ended up with Hibari always leaving.

"Don't be surprised If you come back one day and I'm GONE!" I yelled as he slammed the door shut.

~ 3 weeks later ~

I was now residing in a small apartment, unpacking my things that I had in Hibari's home. I sighed laying on my bed in the master bedroom, "I cant even believe I left. Maybe it would've worked out." -Knock Knock- 'Maybe its just one of the neighbors, they'll go away.

"Herbivore." I shot up. How did he find me, well he is in the mafia. But still only my closest friends know where I live and they don't talk to Hibari."Herbivore." He said louder hitting the door harder. I was shaking as I walked to the door. My hand touched the now which was shaking with me, I cracked the door open mustering up the courage to speak.

"Herbivore." He said coldly looking down at me.

"Hibari."

"You left."

"I said I would." then there was silence.

"You belong to me."

"I DON'T belong to YOU!" I yelled shutting the door in his face. I heard him chuckle and walk away.

~ Current day ~

Since then Hibari has been following me everywhere I go. Only leaving when he has a mission. He frequently pops up at my house standing somewhere near outside. I was taking a bath in my house when I heard the door open, I was the only one who had a key. Immediately I grabbed my pistol. (which I carried everywhere now.) Grabbing a robe as I stepped out of the tub and wrapping it around myself I heard shuffling in my room. Though when I entered no one was there. "Herbivore."

Now I'm usually calm for my current situation. I'm handcuffed and being dragged by 'Someone' who is taking me 'somewhere'. Arriving at the 'place' I was released from the handcuffs inside our old bedroom.

"Since we were together in middle school You belonged to me. What made you think you could just leave." And with that he walked out, locking the door behind him.

I guess I knew this was coming knowing Hibari, he is over protective and possessive. I don't see why I tried to leave...

After all 'I belong to him'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Ah, okay this is where they start to get better, in my opinion. :D


	7. Stalker Fran

~ Incompetent Suitor ~

Ive worked in a male dominated profession for years. So living and working with the Varia has been nothing. Ive seen a lot of many different things in my day like the death and rebirth of the Acrobaleno and the destruction of the Millefiore family. So not many things scare me.

I sighed looking out the window with a blank expression on my face. "_-Senpai." I turned to see Fran with knives in his hat. "Sit."

"_-Senpai why are you nice to me?"

"Because you are my friend" I said plucking the numerous knives out out his hat. "_-chan."

"what."

"I love You."

I laughed "sure, sure."

~ 1 week later ~

I was heading for my office inside the mansion. I opened the door closing my eyes at the sight of giant stack of paperwork. Walking over to the stack I saw a note sitting ontop of the stack.

' Do you like me? Yes/no'

That concerned me tremendously, my first thought was Fran. He did say that he loved me but he always said that when I helped him out. I never thought much of it. Later that evening at a meeting, Fran saw me and started laughing.

"Senpai did you get my note?" he asked.

" Fran.." I said dragging out his name.

" Its okay _ it was only a joke. Bel-Senpai told me to do it."

I smiled and hugged him. "That wasn't nice, you actually had me scared not everyday that you get a note from someone in the mansion full of crazy men asking if you like them."

~ 2 weeks later ~

After that, I would see Fran several times a day. On my days off, if I was in the grocery store, library, coffee shop, just about anywhere, he would be there. I was once again scared, Fran NEVER followed me around (Bel was too busy torturing him). So why was he everywhere i was now? I walked to Belphegor's room and knocked.

"Ushi shishishi Did the Princess come to play?" He asked and smiled sadistically.

"No I have a question." He cocked his head to the side, gesturing me to continue, "What has Fran been up to lately?"

"Hmmm. Hes said he had a date." He laughed and continued "But I doubt that, the Prince and sniff out a lie you know."

"Does he like anyone? Because I'm pretty sure he has been stalking me for a while now, after that note you told him to give me as a joke."

Bel's face went blank."What note Princess?" I was shocked, he didn't tell Fran to give me that note.

Fran lied.

I just walked away, I wouldn't know what to say Fran lied about the note, about Belphegor, to me.

~ 3 weeks later ~

Its been almost a month and a half now and Fran hasn't let up with his stalking at all. Whenever I would go out with a guy he would find their number and tell them I was his 'Fiance' Leaving me with a bad reputation and boyfriend-less.

"_-Senpai is something wrong?" That oh so familiar monotone voice said.

"YES! YES THERE IS!" I yelled spinning around to face him.

"hmm. Why are you yelling." He said staring straight into my enraged eyes

"STOP FUCKING STALKING ME!" I yelled trudging off into my room.

"Senpai. That wasn't nice." Fran said walking into my room and sitting on my bed.

" Get out."

"_-Senpai do you know why I stalk you?" He whispered laying down draping and arm around me.

"Get off and Get. Out." I said attempting to get out of his grasp. He sighed

"Its because.."

I Love You.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**  
><strong>

These stories there will be a lot of time skips, because stalking takes place over time as in getting more serious.


	8. Stalker Adult Skull

*Skulls P.o.v.*

"You don't have the guts to do it, Kora!" Colonello yelled bursting out laughing.

"As expected from a lackey." Reborn added in.

"Hey where ya going, kora!" Colonello asked still laughing. 'Stupid Senpais finding out that I like _' I said in my mind as I trudged off. Still cursing them in my head I hadn't payed attention as to where my body was taking me, to where She was.

"Stupid Senpais"

"Huh?" _ said looking up at me from her sitting form.

"A-Ah! _-_-Chan! U-Uh I s-said s-s-stupid Senpais.." I stuttered avoiding her gaze.

"What did they do now?" She said in a worried tone.

I sighed, "They were picking on me because I wasn't _Man_ enough to do something."

"And what would that be?"

"_-Chan?"

"Yes, Skull?"

"I-I L-L-Lov-ve you!" I stuttered out turning red immediately.

"Oh! Umm..."

~ Later that day ~

"HA! SHE REJECTED YOU,KORA!" Colonello shouted in a fit of laughter.

"Though you have to give him the credit, I didn't think the lackey would even tell her." Reborn said snickering. I sniffed quietly.

"Are you_ Crying_?" Reborn asked.

"NO!" I yelled defensively.

He ignored my statement sipping his espresso, "Look there she is over there go talk to her. Dont _Cry_ about it."

"I was NOT CRYING!" I yelled stomping off once again. _ looked over her shoulder to see what the commotion was but dismissed it.

~ 4 weeks later ~

Things between _-chan and I have gotten a little better but its still awkward to be around each other."I bet she likes Reborn-_Senpai_" I said to myself, watching her having a laugh with my Senpais. She turned her attention to me, saying something the Reborn and Colonello and walked to me. I could see my Senpais smirk at each other and walk off.

"Hi Skull." _ said sitting next to me.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know, you don't seem like yourself since, ya know."

"I'm fine. Really, Its not the first time I've been rejected." I said stretching and walking away.

~ 3 weeks later ~

I rode around town a bit. I still didn't know what to feel towards _. I feel angry, but I feel sad, but then again I feel jealous because she spends so much time with 'them'. While riding around I see _ walking around. I decided to follow her, Its become a habit of mine for a while now. I don't know why but whenever I see her I just follow her subconsciously, though I enjoy following her, watching her, daydreaming about the things we could've been doing if she had said yes.

Maybe... I'm obsessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Meh this one kinda sucked to me. But its the first of arcobaleno so its kinda expected. When I write for someone that I haven't done before it seems weird... Idk that didn't even make sense I think.


	9. Stalker Xanxus

**Extreme Ooc-ness! **

* * *

><p>~Intimacy Seeker~<p>

I have been in many different families, in my time (which isnt long im 22). I am currently in the Varia accepted as the Cloud member that they lacked. I had befriended most of the members there excluding Belphegor and Xanxus... and Leviathan. I was always interested in our boss. Xanxus. Not in a romantic way, he just seemed different than the others here. He never took orders (well he is the boss), even if Vongola Nono (ninth) said so.

~ Sep 29 ~

Boss's birthday is coming up soon, everyone seems to be in a panic though it seems Xaxnus doesn't want anything done on his birthday. Today I was told to go ask Xanxus what type of alcohol he wanted... It didn't turn out so well.

"Xanxus?" I said cracking his door slightly. I could see those mysterious red eyes piercing into my soul. "Lussa-Chun wants to know what alcohol you wanted for your birthday." He stayed silent just staring at me, his eyes scanning up and down at my figure. "I'll just go then."

~October 10~

Today was a let down. Like I said Xanxus didnt want anything to do with his birthday today, which resulted in flying glasses, gunshots, burnt holes in the walls, and bloody comrades. None of them, thankfully, were aimed at me though I was clearly in his fire zone. It seems like Ive caught the boss's attention.. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

After that incident on his birthday his attraction to me started very slowly. A compliment here and there.

_"You should wear that more often, Trash"_

For gods sake he even hugged me, though I think he was drunk that time.

Then, there weird comments like '_ What were you doing in my dreams Trash. You're staying here._(whenever I was in his office)_._ Sometimes when I was in his office we would grab me, say these things to me while smelling my hair and grunting. I didn't know how to react (in fear of my life) so i just accepted it. I though it was just a faze since the Varia doesnt have many women in it, or that he simply had a crush on me and didn't know the 'proper' way to show it.

~ 1 month later ~

I was on the floor picking up some papers that I dropped ( stupid Prince) and Xanxus happened to walk by and see me. He stuck his hand up my shirt.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking of doing, Trash." Though it has been a month from the last incident I have been keeping track of how many times he would 'happen' to pop up where I was. Its been becoming more and more often that he appears around me and just stares or tries to grab me.

"Xanxus"

"hn"

"Could you stop trying to.. maybe grab me when youre near me. I feel uncomfortable being around you now."I said shifting away from him.

"Tch" He responded, growling.

He then grabbed me when I tried to push past him and wouldn't let go. No matter how loud I screamed, or as much as I tried to move away he was just too overpowering.. He trailed kisses up and down my neck, crashing his lips upon mine. Managing to break the kiss I stared at him horrified.

"XANXUS!" He continued to kiss my neck ignoring my yells.

"LET ME GO! STOP!" His hands trailing up and down my sides, slipping into my shirt.

"STOP!" I screamed as Xanxus bit down into my neck drawing blood, large hands slipping into my bra and cupping and squeezing my chest.

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled repeatedly hitting him as his hands trailed to my waist. He then stopped.

"Trash" He said lifting me up and carrying me off.

"Don't Tell me what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I put 'Chun' It depicts ones feminines (for boys). Like Lussa!<br>**

This one really sucked.

I hate it but I dont want to change I wrote this I tried to do something new...didnt work out. lol

Anyways the other Xanxus story (TYL!Xanxus) Is a whole lot better but that will be a while before its uploaded.


	10. Stalker Adult Reborn

(Reborn's Point of view)

* * *

><p>"Mia bella, will you let me enjoy the day with you?" I asked, giving _ a side glance.<p>

"No."

" And why not?"

"Because Reborn, to you Enjoying the day is screwing any living thing with Breasts and a va-"

"quello non è vero*,_" I assured.

"Oh you do too know it is true." _ said standing up and marching away. " Uno giorno*, You will be mine"

~ 1 week later ~

Walking through the halls of the Vongola mansion I heard a wonderous sound, _ laughter, following the sound I saw an ungodly scene.

"_, Give it back,Kora! You might fire it on accident!" Colonello yelled chasing _. She laughed and placed his rifle down on a table.

"Ne, Nello.."

"Huh-GAH!" She tackled him onto the ground.

"_,what are you doing?" I asked, disturbed at the scene.

"eh, Were just messing around."She said sitting on Colonello.

"Does that bother you,Kora!"

I turned walking away "Quite"

~2 weeks later~

I started to follow _ wanting to be aware of her every move, most of all making sure she wasn't going to 'messing around' with Colonello before I got to her. _ walked into a coffee shop, the same one I 'happened' to walk into as well.

"Mia bella, I didn't think I would see you here." I said sitting down at her table.

"You know Ive been seeing you a lot." she commented.

"Ah, maybe its just in your head." I remarked.

"Why do you think that?"

"Just, you haven't been talking to me, Non sei soddisfatto del Colonello*" I smirked.

"Excuse me? why do you say it like that."

"Its obvious, you like him."

"Do not, I just dont want to constantly have to worry about him trying to get into my pants."

"Is that so."

~ 1 week later ~

I sat on the edge of _ bed watching her sleep. She turned in her sleep. I sat closer to her holding her sleeping form, "Mmm, wha-whose...wait REBORN!"

"Shh" I whispered, pressing her closer to me.

"saremo sempre insieme, we will always be together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Italian Translation: (I hope I got this right. If not SCREW YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATE!)**

***That is not true **

***One day**

** *Are you not satisfied with Colonello **

***and the last one is said after it**

Blargh Ive been meaning to learn Italian. I want to go there when I get older (and have to money.) But alas I am learning German...**  
><strong>


	11. Stalker! Adult Verde

"All right class, lets get this over with the faster you choose partners the faster we can get started" My college professer yelled at his college class. Immediatly the 'adults' started scrambling around like children finding a partner for the Open labratory project. I sighed closing my eyes prepping to work alone... again. "Um, Hi! Youre Verde right?" A girl with large (e/c) eyes said to me nervously. "Yes?" "Do you want to be my partner? I noticed no one really talks to you so I wanted to work wit you.. if its alright with you." "Its fine" I responded calm faced, lost in thought. 'She wants to work with me, of all people. And people dont talk to me I just ignore them.' "Im _, by the way." She said smiling sitting down next to me, I stayed silent. "Well youre going to have to talk to me were going to working together for a while now."

~3 days later~

_ and I are in the lab, currently mixing chemicals together to find any type of reaction. I enjoy having someone to spend time with. I looked up at the clock. "_."

"Yes Verde." She said looking at me. I motioned towards the clock, she turned her attention to it.

"Well look at the time, I guess its time to go. See ya Verde!" With that she left, I smirked following her out. "_, Wait." She stopped, turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering.. what you were going to be doing lat-" Her phone rang, "Im so sorry Verde I gotta answer this." I sighed as she took the call, a few seconds later she hung up."Heh, sorry what did you want?"

"Did you want to do something later?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed by her recent interruption.

"Oh actually I was just asked to do something." I scowled, she mouthed sorry and started to turn away. I grabbed her arm pushing her into the wall.

"But we dont spend time together outside of class. I know your friend wont mind." My grip on her tighting.

"V-verde! Let go!" she said trying to get free. "P-please!" I let go, and as soon as I did she was backing away, staring at me with shock in her eyes. I just walked away back to the lab.

~ 1 week later~

The project was over, I had gotten an easy A but that wasnt my focus. My focus was _. To stay near her, to follow her. _ was sitting by herself, her friends 'were sick' (I had nothing to do with it...) she seemed to be reading, something she does frequently. I laughed at myself, observing her like an experient... That actually doesnt seem like a bad idea. She would be the perfect specimen but for what. I was now walking up from behind her block the sun so she couldnt read. "Oh excuse me your in my light." She said looking up. The sweet look in her face turned to cautious mixed with fear. "V-verde." "_. Its nice to see you again." I said with a blank face. Before she could respond I continued "Where are your friends?" She looked at her book, "They are sick." "Awfully suspicious that ALL of them are sick, anyways would you come with me, please." I flashed a fake smile as I offered a hand. She took it and followed me, we went through various hallways most were empty. I looked back _ was still very cautious with following me. We arrived a lab, which i had prepared with various chemicals, and injections to give to my 'specimen.' She stepped in shocked at the sight, I locked the door while she was in a trance. "Take a seat." I said, she had no choice but to obey. Now strapping her in the chair she panicked, "W-What are you doing!" She screamed. "Making an Extra credit grade." "Wh- what?" "Do you know why Im doing this, my specimen." I said, not expecting an answer, "Because, i loved you. Of course I dont now but" I drifted off mid sentence injecting her with one of the liquids...

~ Years later (Actual Adult!Verde time) Evening ~

I was in Namimori on... Buisness, requested by Reborn. I came across a familiar face as I passed through the park. _. There was no mistaking it, I started follow her like I did all those years ago. I turned down an alley planning to catch her by cutting through here, she was very predictable. Just as planned she passed by, I grabbed her arm yanking her into now dark alleway, my other hand covering her mouth. She flailed for a while but stopped as I breathed into her ear.

"Hello again my Specimen."

* * *

><p>God damn Verde! You take a long time to write for but that doesnt mean you dont deserve fangirls. I am a proud fangirl... just sayin... Anyways Ive been really busy with tests, friendship drama, video games and laziness. This was more of a creeper story with the cliche dark alley crap. D: . May write a Daemon story (whole different story) and crud idk yet.<p> 


	12. Stalker Adult Colonello

I stood there awestruck, what was I seeing. _ and Reborn, together at a cafe, on a date. That bastard knew I liked her. I'm supposed to be in there with her, making her smile, kissing her hand.. Why would you do this to me _.

- Next day -

I have yet to see Reborn as I walked through the Vongola Mansion, as I turned the corner I saw _.

"Hey _,Kora" I yelled walking towards her, a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"Oh hi, Colonello." She said walking towards me.

"So how was your date with Reborn?" I asked still holding a smile.

"Oh you know about that, Well its was fun.." She said looking down.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"W-hat, Excuse me."

"Did you enjoy it?" I repeated backing her into a wall.

"Umm, Yes?" I backed away walking off. This isnt happening, _ is going to choose Him over spent so much time together not Reborn.

- 4 weeks later -

I walked alongside, she had asked me to accompany her because she has been seeing shadowy figures following her, but they never appear when im with her.]We walked into the empty parking lot, It was early morning and she needed to buy some things. Reaching the car she placed the items into the trunk as I sat in the back. She looked puzzled before opening the opposite door. "Why are you back here?" She asked giggling.

"Sit with me." I said patting the empty seat. She sat down completely confused at my actions. I grabbed her shoulders pulling her into a kiss."Colonello! I-I'm seeing someone." She stuttered out. I stopped, looking at her in disbelief. "Its Reborn isn't it?" She looked down, I knew her answer. It was yes, she was dating that double crossing bastard. I leaned in once again looking into her eyes.

"I will not lose to Reborn."

* * *

><p>Eh, this one was seriously short compared to the other ones. AND 'Nello is Ooc... sad face.<p> 


	13. Stalker Mukuro

/Predatory Stalker/Mukuro/khr *Reader P.o.v.*

Today I was going to get to hang out with Chrome, Something I haven't done in a while. I wonder how shes doing, dealing with those two boys. I walked onto the Kokuyo Land running towards the building. As I walked inside I made my way to their 'living room' "Hey Chikusa." I asked looking around him, He looked in my direction, "Wheres Chrome?" He nodded towards the Theater. I walked down the hallway to where she was. "Hey Chrome!" I said walking towards her.

"O-oh h-hi _." I sat next to her she seemed paler than last time.

"Chrome you haven't been eating have you!" She looked down, rubbing her eyes. "No,no Chrome don't cry!" I said reaching out to her retreating form. A mist shrouded her, I stepped back. 'This hasn't happened before.' I thought backing up into a row of chairs.

"Kufufufufu." The mist cleared revealing a boy very similar to Chrome, "Hmm Are you the one making my Chrome-chan cry?" He walked towards me placing his hand on my cheek. "You don't seem like one to mess with Chrome, You are her _best friend._" He smirked seeing confusion and fear in my eyes, "Kufufufufu _-Chan, I forgot you don't know me." I could now feel his breath on my ear "I'm Mukuro."

~A few weeks later~

"Chrome!" I yelled hugging her, "I haven't seen you in weeks." Truthfully I had been avoiding her since Ive been seeing Mukuro around more. Spotting his from the corner of my eye, barely missing his disappearing outline.

"A-ah _." I let go of her smiling. She was still silent. I grabbed her hand leading her towards food court. Something didn't feel right. I looked back at her, but it wasn't her.

"M-Mukuro!" I yelped letting go of his hand.

"Kufufufufu, _-chan, you remember." He grabbed my hand leading me to a cafe table. He sat there looking at me smirking. "Um, If Chrome isn't going to be here I'll should get going." I looked down at the table, feeling his gaze on me tighten to a fierce glare. I quickly got up walking away, picking up my pace as I left the shopping district. I walked for a little while longer relaxing as I reached my house. When I opened my door nothing was in its original place.

"Kufufufufu" Mukuro's voice ran through my head, I tried walking to the bathroom to check if I was okay but I wasn't going anywhere, my feet and legs where moving but the room didn't seem to follow. I started to feel weak as Mukuro's form started to show. "_-Chan." I looked up at his face, his defiant smirk plastered on his face. "It wasn't nice when you left me out there." The room started to spin, then disperse I was back at Kokuyo Land. I looked around in fear, not knowing what this boy could do to me. "Kufufufufu I wont hurt you." He said sitting down on the green sofa in the room. "I wouldn't ever."

~A few more weeks later~

I had stayed away from Kokuyo land and Chrome sadly. Though that hasn't stopped that feeling like Mukuro is still watching me. The good thing is that I haven't seen him since the incident. I smiled reassuring myself that i was going to be okay. "_-Chan~" A voice rang out, breaking the peace of my thoughts. My head snapped to the side looking for where the voice came from. I turned around and came face to face with Mukuro, "_-Chan." I backed up, horror stuck to my face, I did the only thing I could. I ran. "Kufufufufu." The street oddly seemed deserted, but I payed no mind to it as I ran from Mukuro.(1) I looked back not seeing Mukuro chasing after me, turning down a alleyway I hid behind a vending matching for extra cover. My heart was pounding, I struggled to fight back tears. I jumped as i felt myself get bonded by vines, "Kufufufufu." "Do not Cry..."

"My pet"

* * *

><p>(1) illusions.. that's all ill say.<p>

Blargh I really strongly with a passion dislike this guy, but im mostly like him D: Contradiction-ish! Well I had gotten a lot of compliments on this one on Quizilla, despite my opinion on him.

I hope you peoples are liking my stories

OH! And I give my love to all the people reading who aren't in America! :D Half my views are from you peoples!


	14. Stalker TYL Xanxus

/Predatory Stalker / TYL!Xanxus

*Readers P.o.v.*

"Bossu~" Lussuria said peeking into Xanxus's office. "_-Chan is leaving!" He squeaked out pouting. Xanxus glared at him causing his to walk backwards.

"That Trash isnt going anywhere. Bring her here." He demanded smashing a glass against his desk. Lussuria scurried down the hallway, stopping at a door.

"_-chan?" He stuck his head in the room looking around for the said woman.

"Yes?" I said poking my head from the bathroom, placing items into my travel bag.

"Bossu wants you. Hes very... upset." Lussuria frowned walking away from the door. I sigh, "Who even said anything to him?" I ask myself walking out of my room to my dear 'Bossu's office'. I opened the door not caring what the cost was, I was leaving anyways.

"Trash." He glared at me swishing the tequila in his glass.

"Xanxus." I replied my tone just as fierce as his.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked gulping down the remainder of the alcoholic liquid. His piercing red eyes still focused on me, I could see frustration building up in them, yet it didnt bother me.

"Anywhere but here Xanxus, I've had enough of you and your drama. Ive been here ever since you went super bitch mode because you lost to Tsunayoshi." I calmly leaned against the wall.

Xanxus snapped, the glass in his hand hit a random wall and he jerked out of his chair. Bester growled moving into a dark corner not happy about his rude awakening. Xanxus's chair tipped over as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Trash." He said as calmly as he could walking over to me.

"You act like you're high and mighty Xanxus, and you're not. Just accept the fact that you're just like the rest of us." I looked at him feeling slightly scared, who wouldn't hes unpredictable. Xanxus slammed his fist next to my head on the wall leaving a decent sized hole. "Trash." his voice was shaking with rage. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I didn't respond only swallowing the lump in my throat, Xanxus smirked resting his head on his forearm just above my head.

"I don't think that, you do." He leaned away, "Remember who the fuck you're dealing with Trash. Im not some bitch who you can tell what to do. Im the fucking boss, this is my mansion and you will do whatever the fuck I want you to, without your shitty time I wont leave you Fucking alive." His voice was harsh once again, he turned and walked back to his overturned chair picking it up and sitting in it. I just stood there blinking 'he actually left me alive' I thought to myself.

"What the fuck are you standing there for Trash! Get the Fuck out!" He barked throwing another glass in my direction. That's the last straw, screw the rest of my things im leaving Now.

~~a few weeks later~~

Its been a couple of weeks since I left that place. It hurts that I left Bel, Lussa and them but it was for the I had to get rid of all of my old communication devices like my laptop and cellphone but it was worth it. I smiled at my friend, he offered me to stay with him for as long as I needed and I accepted. Hes been my best friend since... grade school well Mafia school.

"Hello? _? Hey you in there?" He waved a spoon in front of my face trying to get my attention. "I swear youre still completely hopeless, you haven't changed since school." I smiled about to talk before the phone rang. "I got it." He said running towards the phone.

I shook my head, "And you're the same too Mark still making guys run to you." I watched Mark answer the phone leaning against the wall he nodded his head, saying a few yeah's and okays, before hanging up.

"_" He plopped down next to me on the couch. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "That call was for you but I said you weren't here. Someone named Squalo called, hes very loud but I managed to get and I quote, Get the hell back here, Boss is being a.. then I couldnt hear him, then before he hung up he said, If you don't I swear to God hes going to get you himself and It wont be pretty." He looked at me before eating his ice cream. I was shocked, they got Mark's house number! I didn't even think that's possible, yeah Mark may not be the brightest crayon in the box, not even slightly recognizing Squalo's name but hes not dumb he practically wiped himself off of the Mafia charts. My phone buzzed, a text message, It was an unknown number, hell the number didn't even show up!

'_ where are you.' That's all it said, i freaked out clearly it wasn't Xanxus he didn't text let alone have a cell phone... I think. Another buzz.

'_-chan its Lussa-chan. Where are you are you safe?' I sighed it was only Lussuria. I texted back, 'Yes, why.' Mark looked at my phone, "Who are you talking to?" He smiled jabbing my cheek with the handle of the spoon he was using. "Lussa-chun." I said staring at the T.V commercial talking about asthma.

"OOO Is that that guy you were telling me about! I wanna talk to him!" Mark reached for my phone that I held far away from him.

"Later, later, sheesh." My phone buzzed in my hand making me drop it in shock. I scrambled to where it was,

'Bossu has dissapeared and we dont know where to find him! _ you make sure you're safe and call me if you need anything. Everyone is worried about you even Levi and Fran!' I stumbled backwards, Xanxus... is missing, no wonder why Squalo called for me. I immediately saved Lussa's phone number. Mark pouted at me still upset that I wouldn't let him text Lussuria.

"Mark, Your house has good security on it right?" I asked looking outside the window. "Almost perfect, I was at the top of the class for mechanics.. I dont know why I only went in that class for the... nevermind why?" He looked past me trying to see what I was looking for.

"You're going to need it." I walked upstairs into my room not feeling completely safe anymore. I locked the windows closing the curtains slightly before calling Lussuria.

"_-Chan!" He half squealed into the phone. In the background you could hear Bel and Squalo telling Lussuria to put it on speaker.

"What do you mean hes missing! Hes not that hard not to notice! Levi should've been with him the whole time due to his obsession!" I yelled into the phone panic was clearly heard in my voice.

"_-chan calm down, Youll be fine." Lussuria said trying to comfort me,

"VOI! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Ushishishi, Princess should come home. Isnt that right Froggy."

"Yeah...Senpai don't take your anger out on me." I heard knives being dropped onto the floor. I smiled, they're still the same idiots that I remember.

"No its for the best that I stay here. Even if Xanxus is running wild looking for me." I looked out the window again feeling somewhat relieved.

"_." Squalo said, hearing the faint beep of the phone being taken off speaker. "You better be okay, Im going to go out and look for Boss, but until I find his your ass better stay alive you got that!" He tried to sound tough to cover his concern.

"Yeah, Tell the guys I said bye." I looked at the door, Squalo said okay then hung up. Shortly after my phone buzzed, It was another one of my friends.

'_ Some guy came over looking for you, I told him I didn't know where you were but Im pretty sure he didn't believe me. :D Be safe, ok.'

~A few more weeks later~

Its been silent for the past few weeks, Lussa has been telling me that Xanxus comes home every once and a while but he gets terrible angry and drunk. They're okay though but he leaves soon after. More and more of my friends have been calling and texting me that some 'guy' came by looking for me. I grew worried that we were next, I couldn't bear to see Mark get hurt but he said he literally took himself completely out of the Mafia, though some records are still there but only certain people like his old Family has them. I walked around the house, I had told Mark that he should take a short vacation because it just wasn't safe around here. He understood but was hesitant on leaving, he did though. "If Xanxus comes then I should deal with him." I said to myself turning on the T.v. the news was on apparently a house had caught on fire. The occupant of the house was not killed but sustained serious burns and was in the hospital. I paused squinting at the screen. "No fucking way." I fell backwards onto the couch, "No. That's impossible." I told myself looking for the address of the house. I saw it in the top corner of the screen, my horrors were true, that was my dear friends house. Burned to a crisp by Xanxus most likely. My phone vibrated on the kitchen table, I walked over to my phone smiling, 'its just Lussa seeing if im alright.' They made me feel safe that they would protect me from their own boss. I opened the message and nearly dropped the phone. It was Lussa but he sure wasnt checking on me.

'_! Get out of there now! Bossu found where you are and I don't know when you'll get this but hes probably there now!' I panicked, and just like those cliche action movies there was an explosion. It wasnt close but I felt the whole house shake.

"TRASH!" Xanxus roared, Bester did the same. I could tell he didn't know where to go since there was a pause before the clear sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. I scrambled grabbing my 'work' coat that had my boxes in them. Another explosion burst through the house, "TRASH!" I mentally apologized to Mark, his nice house...destroyed. I quickly ran to the nearest exit accidentally slamming the door shut on the way out. The sound of boots quickened, he knew exactly where I was. My own pace quickening as well when I heard the very door I used snap of the hinges. I mentally slapped myself, I was doomed. This wasn't the exit. Xanxus's pace slowed his breathing was hard. I quickly hid myself behind a few boxes in the storage room I ran into.

"Trash." Xanxus walked into the room shutting the door behind him. With the few windows in the room it barely lit up. He walked around the large room passing by me a few times, Bester close behind him. "Trash." He repeated becoming irritated. I shuffled by leg was getting stabbed by a corner of the box and I couldnt bear it anymore. Wrong move. Bester's head snapped in my direction, growling before walking towards me. Xanxus smirked walking towards my hiding spot. My breath hitched, I started shaking as he looked down at me.

"Trash." He chuckled pushing boxes out of the way with his foot. He kneeled down next to me smirk still present, "I found you Trash." I acted on impulse, my fist flying through the air aiming for his face. I forgot who I was dealing with, Xanxus caught my fist, slapping me hard with his free hand.

"You live in My house, You do as I say, And I say you aren't going anywhere." He stood jerking me up hard by my hand.

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" I screamed pulling on my hand only moving a tiny bit from his hold. I stopped Immediately when I felt hot metal touch my skin. Tears were pouring out of my eyes now I knew I had lost. Xanxus smirked once more, gripping my wrist tighter.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Trash."

* * *

><p>Yuppo, Im quite proud of this one, I started to make them a lot longer now.. which resulted in me taking forever to write them because im lazy.<p>

Yay for Bester! I like Bester he is awesome, despite his non manly...lionly...ligerly name.

Lussa-chun seems like the one to text like 500 words a minute, I dont know why I think that but I just do.

I had some weird idea for Levi, but I cant remember it all... I should really learn to write my ideas down when I have them. Oh well thats just how I am


	15. Stalker Adult Fon

/Incompetent Suitor/Adult!Fon/khr

"Ah, _ I think that's enough training for now." Fon said smiling wide.

"But Master Fon! I want to keep training." I whined pouting in his direction.

"_, please I told you to call me Fon, You're not much younger than me." He laughed turning to walk out of the dojo. I pouted again, following him out and into the main house.  
>"_." He slid open the door to the living room, "I don't see why you train I told you tha-"<p>

"Fon! Don't get on this again, I want to train because It makes me feel like I'm not defenseless." I said staring at his back. He always has to do this, I don't want to feel defenseless,and if he didn't want me train he shouldn't have accepted my request! I heard Fon sigh as he sat down near the open doors to the porch. I looked down feeling at bit bad.

"Have you heard from I-pin?" I asked sitting next to him.

He nodded, "Shes doing fine, on her next school break she wants to visit...us... That is if her boss lets her have a few days off. She says it wont happen most likely." He looked at me and smiled, "Don't feel bad _, You didn't hurt my feelings." My eyes widened, disbelief clearly written on my face."H-how did you know!"

He laughed looking at the forest outside, "Your tone of voice and body language changed after you said that." I shook my head "I think your psychic.." I mumbled to myself, Fon started laughing again standing up.

"Would you like tea, _?" He asked looking down at me.

"Oh yes! Please!" I rushed out, I love his tea its so fresh...As he walked off I looked outside. "Somethings not right with him." A few minutes later Fon walked into the room holding a teapot in his hand and two cups.

"_." He said pouring my glass.

"Yes?"

"I thought about it and I don't want you to train anymore." He looked at me passing me my cup. My jaw dropped, "So you mean..."

"Yes,_. I will no longer be training you." He frowned slightly, "But I would like it if you stayed and lived here with me."

I jumped up dropping the cup, it shattered as it hit the floor, "NO!" My eyes started to water, "You said you would support me."

Fon stood up wrapping his arms around me, "_, I just wanted an excuse for you to be with me. _." He looked down at me, "Stay with me." I shook my head getting out of his grasp.

"No...no...no" I turned grabbing my stuff I had brought over when training started and left. I looked back seeing Fon staring at the tea in his cup, heartbroken.

~A month later~

I haven't visited Fon since I left, though I still see him around town, since we do live in the same place. I looked down at my watch, its almost noon, I sighed sitting down on a rock at the river. I threw a rock into the water watching it skid across the surface before sinking.

"Its quite peaceful here isn't it." A voice said from behind me. I turned around in curiosity. "Its only been a month _, Surely you haven't forgotten my voice." Fon smiled weakly as I turned back towards the river.

"Please don't ignore me _." He pleaded taking a step closer. I looked up at him with and sighed, "Fon..please I-ah.." Fon frowned.

"I see, I'm disturbing your time of peace...meditation?" His smile still on his face. I looked back down at the river, thinking of what to say. I turned to face him but.. He was gone.

"Fon." I looked in the forest surrounding me "Fon?" I stood up deciding to walk home. After a few minutes, talking to people, saying quick hellos I reached my house. I opened my house sighing heavily. Shutting and locking the door before walking to my room and plopping on the bed. I heard an almost silent 'Eep.' I looked around, "What the hell was that." I sat up trying to find the sound. Soon after a small and VERY familiar white haired monkey popped up from between my pillows. The small monkey stared at me a small smile on its face. "Fon.." I groaned, he knew I was a sucker for his small animal partner, and I had to either return it to him most likely ending in him inviting me in. Or he was going to come over himself. I rolled over on my stomach still holding the monkey.

"Why must He do this to me." I said putting the monkey on my pillow. It grinned as it sunk into the plush pillow. "Why does he want me to be with him so much." The small monkey 'eeped' before leaping on my head. "I better take you back." I reluctantly got up, leaving the house again.

I reached Fon's house and I knocked on the door. The monkey jumped onto the knob twisting it open with his weight. "Why is his house unlocked?" I asked myself picking up his monkey before walking in. "Fon?" I walking into the Living room, There was hot tea poured into two cups but only one was drunk from. "Fon?" I repeated walking towards his room. I looked down at the small monkey who smiled. I opened the door entering his room. It was empty. "Fon!" I yelled looking around his room. His monkey jumped off my shoulder and onto the bed. He 'Eeped' and pulled on something under the pillow. I raised my eyebrow, "Whats under there." I asked, as if I was expecting an answer. I reached my hand under his pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. I flipped it over in shock. It was a photo..of me. I dropped the photo onto the bed, looking at the pygmy monkey as it leaped towards his side dresser. I opened it hesitantly and peered inside. Inside I saw various other photos of me and items of mine in there. I frowned 'Fon can be this creepy?' I shut the drawer silently.

"I don't think I should stay any longer."

"Why not?" I turned coming face to face with Fon. He smiled as I looked down.

"I-I, was returning your partner. And your door was open, and here I am now. Intruded so I think I should go." I walked past him and into the living room. I paused as I heard a drawer reopen and something metal..I think, drop in it. Fon soon came out smiling, his partner smiling on his shoulder as well.

"Please _ Just stay for some tea. Just this once." He grabbed my hand leading me to two new cups of hot tea, sitting on the low table in the middle of the room. He pulled me down with him, smiling kindly the whole time. 'That smile...' I thought, 'Its always so warm and happy' We both sat in silence drinking the hot tea slowly looking outside, like we always did. Fon sat his cup down.

"You're upset Fon..." I said looking at the swishing tea. He looked at me questionably. "Your tea is swishing from the force when you set it down." I kept my gaze on the tea as it rippled.

"Ah, Well _." He reached a hand out to my face lifting it up to meet his eyes, before taking my hand into his.

"_. I.. ah, I want you to stay with me." His eyes lit up as he finished his sentence.

"No, Fon..." My eyes averted from his, glancing up I say desperation in his eyes.  
>"I'm trying to say that I love you _." He slightly shocked as I stood up.<p>

"I'm sorry but No.." I left, looking back just as I did one month ago seeing his eyes, filled with despair once again. I arrived at my house so many things on my mind. I opened the door noticing something was off, things in my house were moved but only slightly. I shook my head, "I'm just thinking way to hard." I laughed at myself as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_-san!" I-Pin chirped into the phone.

"I-Pin how are you!" I sat down on my couch, I haven't heard from her. I usually got my information from Fon but...

"I'm doing fin- Lambo! Go away! Sorry _-san...I cant come over." She sighed into phone, I could hear Lambo whine about sharing and how mean she was.

I frowned at her comment, "That's horrible you cant get someone else to fill in..Did you tell Fon?"

"Yes, He said it was okay and that it wouldn't be the best idea to have company staying with him anyways, he seemed sad... _-san is something happening?" She asked concerned.

"Ah, Its a little complicated to explain on the phone."

"You will tell me though.. Its okay if you don't want to _-San." I smiled at her response

"Oh okay, well ill let you go you seem busy now." I laughed still hearing Lambo complain.

"BUT _! YOU NEVER CALL ME!" Lambo yelled into the phone,

"Lambo! I thought I said to go away! Bye _-San." I-Pin said hanging up the phone.

I hung up walking into my bedroom, "Those kids..." I sat down on my bed looking at my mirror, looking at the many things in the background..I saw a quick flash of a large red object.. I jerked back up looking into the mirror. "FON!" I abruptly jumped off my bed running towards the window directly across from the window. I looked out, but no Fon. "I swear I saw Fon in the refection.." I shook my head, "Its getting late anyways maybe some rest will do me some good." I shut my window and hopped into bed, falling fast asleep. I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed."I-pin may not be coming over, but I should still happy." I said brushing my hair down, walking into the kitchen. "Maybe I should go grocery shopping..." I looked in the fridge...almost empty. "Ok I know I don't eat That much.." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I smiled as the sun hit my face, my village is relatively small, not big like Nammimori, but not seriously small. Its just off the nearest city a couple of miles away. As I drove to the the store I kept seeing flashes of red. "Maybe I'm just getting sick." Arriving at the store I smiled again. After a few minutes my basket was starting to get full, I started at the multiple boxes of sweets taunting me to buy them all. I sighed, as I felt someone standing a little too close to me. I stepped over, but they did as well following me. My shoulders dropped,

"Can I help you?" I just stared at the colorful box in front of me.

"Ah, Which of these taste good?" I grabbed a box of cookies handing it to the person. Then I snapped my head towards the person, my brain just registering what he said.

"Fon!" I yelled at him.

"_ please don't yell.. Its a public place and disturbing the peace isn't recommended." He looked down at me slightly before looking past me. "I see your cart is quite full...Let me pay for those _." He smiled. I frowned.

"I don't need you to." I turned tripping over my own foot heading straight towards the ground. Fon caught me pulling me into his chest.

"_.." He closed his eyes smiling, "Doesn't this feel nice, please come back with me." Ignoring the comments coming from onlookers, I pushed away from him.

"Thank you for catching me, but Fon..I just don't.." I turned away grabbing two boxes of cookies putting them in my cart. "I'm sorry." I quickly headed towards the checkout line. After buying the food I quickly rushed towards my car, Fon.. is just a lot different than how he used to be. I opened my trunk and started putting food in it. I reached for a bag only to have it handed to me.

"Fon.." I now knew..

"Yes, _." He smiled at me still putting food into the car.

"Why..." I asked, 'That smile.'

"I'm just helping a friend, its wise to be kind to friends even if they don't want it." He took the empty cart pushing it where the others were.

"Thanks then." I said watching him walk back to me.

"You should hurry home, it looks like it will be getting dark soon." Fon looked towards the air as his small monkey partner popped up leaping towards me.

"Oh, Fon I-"

"No he wants to stay with you. He will come back when he wants to, he misses you _." Fon smiled walking away. "Just as I do."

I grinned stepping in to my car and driving back to the more "rural" area of my village. The albino monkey hopping around on my dashboard.I looked at him and smiled. I got an 'Eep' In return from the small animal hanging behind the rear-view mirror smiling at me I pulled up to my house and started to move groceries inside. After I put them away, I walked to my room. Immediately the small monkey hopped onto my counter and towards my jewelry box and opened it. Then it turned to me looking at me then the box then back to me. "What? Did you want to play with the beads?" I asked walking over. He, the monkey, started pulling out all of the things in there. "Is something missing?" I looked at all of the items spread out on my dresser. I shrugged and turned away. He frowned and 'eeped' louder jumping on my waist and pulling out my keys. He held them up as high as he could then jumped to my jewelry box. Then it clicked, I _Usually _have two keys. One on me and a spare at home. But Now I only have one. The monkey smiled trotting over to Fon's picture and stuck his small arm in its direction. I shook my head. "Fon would never do that, and why am I listening to a monkey anyways." I shook my head sitting on my bed. 'Well.. Last time I was over his house I did see all that stuff of me in his room. And when I left I did hear something metallic like being dropped into something.' I paused looking back at Fon's picture. "Wait." I never had a picture of Fon in my room. I looked at the monkey. "You better be right." I said standing up grabbing my keys and walked out of the room as the small monkey jumped on my shoulder. I stormed out of my house, locking it of course, and marched towards Fon's house taking the usual route through the forest. Half-way through the forest I heard rustling. I stopped putting up my defensive stance, "Whose there!" I asked looking around cautiously. Fon appeared from behind a group of trees, he waved and smiled.

"_ were you going to visit me?" He asked walking towards me. I frowned dropping my defense,

"Well yes, I have some questions to ask you Fon." I looked at him as he stopped in front of me.

"What did you have to ask?" He reached for my hand, I pulled away before he touched me.

"Why do you have all of those things of me!" I yelled at him staring him straight in the eyes.

His smile turned into a frown, "So you did go through my things," He grabbed my hand, fairly tightly, I winced at the pain. He paused before opening his mouth to speak, "I care about you _" He pulled me closer. Immediately I pushed away from him giving him a swift kick to the face. Fon stumbled backwards bringing his hand to his face frowning at me.

"Don't you dare touch me Fon! I don't know whats gotten into but I don't like it! You've gotten twisted and..and I don't know!" I heard Fon sigh walking towards me again,

"_." He hand dropped from his face revealing a small purple blotch. "Why?"

I stopped moving confused by his question, he walked closer to me as I was deep in thought. He placed his hands on my shoulders, snapping me out of my trance. One of his hands slid to my waist the other holding my chest against him. "Don't you love me?" Fon was so calm that it confused me.

"Wha-" I opened my mouth but closed it as Fon kissed my forehead. He let go of me backing away into the darkness, his monkey jumping from me to him[1].

"No matter what you say or do _, I will always love you"

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>[1] Totally forgot about the monkey at this part.<p>

I love Fon's little monkey its adorable and in this story he was helpful too! Yuppo little albino monkey knew what was going on from the beginning!

I actually was going to update yesterday but I spent the night at my friends house and yeah.. Soo Crud I forgot what I was going to say. sad face. Anyways thanks for reading!


	16. Stalker Squalo

/Rejected Stalker/Squalo/

I sighed walking into Squalo's room, holding a handful of papers. He sat up on his bed scowling at me.

"What the fuck do you want!" I walked over to him throwing the stack of papers beside his on the bed.

"You are the captain here, aren't you?" I said sarcastically turning to leave the room.

"Fucking woman." He said before I left. Things between Squalo and I have been...rocky ever since _That_ incident.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Squalo!" I yelled as he stomped off to his room. We were having another argument over something so stupid I cant even remember what it was.

"VOI! Stop fucking following me! I'm fucking tired of having to deal with your shit!"

"My shit!" I growled back "MY SHIT!" Squalo stopped walking turning towards me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY D-" Squalo's large hand connected with my face. My hand rose to my cheek rubbing it slightly. We both stood there in shock, Squalo in less shock then I was. I could hear his heavy breathing as I stared at the floor too mad to make eye contact. Finally I turned around walking to my room and Squalo, He didn't follow after me like a good boyfriend, of course not he was too good for that he just continued to his room.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed plopping down on the nearest bar stool. Lussuria stopped his previous actions, spinning around playfully frowning at me.

"_-Chan you have to get over it!" He swung the ladle in his hand and pointed it in my direction. "I know what he did was awful and I talked to him about that. But I cant bear to see my _-Chan sad like this~"

"I don't think I want to be in a relationship with him anymore, I cant even fucking remember why I AM in a relationship with that... thing.." I shook my head burring my face in my hands. Lussuria smacked my head with the ladle. "OW." I glared at him rubbing my head as he smiled.

"If that's what you want _-Chan, SQU-KUN!~" He turned around and started stirring the soup he was making.

"VOOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" He stomped down the hall and into the kitchen.

"_-Chan has something to tell you~" He sang out, I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh. I swear sometimes i hate telling Lussa everything.

"Voi...what do you want woman..." We made eye contact but Squalo quickly averted his eyes.

" I don't want a relationship with you anymore." Squalo frowned his head snapped in my direction.

"What the fuck do you mean!"

"Its over, were.. I'm breaking up with you. Is that clear enough for you?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction, truthfully I didn't think that he would responded like that.

"You cant do that you fucking need me!" His voice raising and he swung his sword in my direction.

"No I really don't."

Squalo turned around and left the room yelling and screaming the whole time.

"VOOOIIIIIII! THE FUCK LIKE I CARE! NOT LIKE THE DAMN RELATIONSHIP WAS GOING ANY FUCKING WHERE IN THE FIRST GOD DAMN PLACE! I DON'T NEED A DAMN WOMAN!"

Lussuria and I looked at the door Squalo left from before staring straight at each other. He shook his head at Squalo's actions.

"Ushishishisi Ah, So the Princess is free from the shark peasant?" Belphegor slinked around the corner obviously amused with the situation that had just happened.

"And if I am?" I stood up not wanting to be in the same room as him at the time, hes too much trouble.

Bel smiled "Ushi, that was a rhetorical question Princess." I rolled my eyes walking past Bel. There was so much on my mind and He was not helping, I walked down the hall to the "backyard" of the mansion. Belphegor followed close behind me. I sighed loudly as we got outside, right now I don't even care if Bel is still following me or not.

"Its just.. Why does he have to be so complicated?" I plopped down at one of the outdoor table sets Lussuria just _had_ to get. Bel stood next to me

"Ushishishi, wha?"

"Why is he so complicated! None of this wouldn't have happened if he would have just listened." I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Bel, surprisingly, stayed quiet. I shook my head

"Am I thinking about it too much? Maybe it never would've worked out in the first place.. You seem to be the only one who is willing to listen, what do you think Bel?" I looked up at Belphegor who was messing with his knife laughing silently as he saw his blood.

"Ushishi, It isn't the Prince's job to worry about that. But since its for the Princess..

~The Next Day~

"Bel, remind me what we are doing exactly again?" I asked looking at the grinning prince, while we stood in the middle of the shopping center.

"Ushishishi, doesn't the princess remember? The Prince agreed to take the Princess out so she can forget about that shark peasant." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards a sushi bar.

"Okay so if this is a...date then why do I have to have the money?" I followed after him still confused on his whole plan for this thing.

"Ushi, because the Prince shouldn't have to pay."

~ 15 sushi platters later~

"Bel you made me bankrupt!" I hit him on the just laughed and walked into the crowd, holding my hand. Suddenly he stopped, and looked around a bit.

"What, why are we stopping? This isn't the most pleasant place to stop you know!" I glared at the people shoving and bumping into me.

"Ushi, Hes here." Belphegor started to laugh as he looked through the crowd again.

"There who is?" I stood on my toes trying to see past the obnoxiously large horde of people.

"The shark peasant of course." He laughed again pointed to a long silver-headed man. I sighed debating about moving towards him or just walking away. I looked at Squalo through the crowd and caught him staring at me and Bel.

"Bel I think we should go now. Hes creeping me out..."

"Ushishishishishi okay princess.

~ Few weeks later ~

I walked down the hall towards Squalo's room. We seriously need to talk, Belphegor says hes stalking me but I don't think its that far. Ive only seen him once or twice a week when Im outside. Reaching Squalo's room a threw the door open. Squalo turned around and scowled.

"Squalo! We need to talk now!" I said slamming the door behind me.

"VOII What the hell do you want! I was about to take a fucking shower but your dumb ass self burst into my Room!" He pointed a gloved hand, sword-less, at me while the other held up the towel around his waist.

"Does it look like I care! Squalo we need to talk immediately!" I pointed to the bed where he promptly sat down and stayed quiet.

"Squalo I just don't understand what the hell is wrong with you." I paced back and forth in front of him, Squalo's head turned following my every move.

"Why must you be so damn obnoxious, I break up with you and you become...become mean! And not the normal type of Squalo mean but Mean! You're short tempered whenever I'm in the same room as you, You scream at me every time I try to talk to you and you... Stalk me!" I stopped and stared at him, my hands on my hips. Squalo clicked his tongue and turned his head in the other direction.

"Belphegor said that you were stalking me but I didn't believe him! But now I do, maybe Belphegor was ri-"

"VOI! Its always about that dammed Belphegor! Bel this! Belphegor that! If you talk about him so much then why didn't you date him and not me. Not Like I gave a damn about what the fuck you did in our relationship anyways! You were getting in the way of my life and my job! The boss almost killed me because of fucking you!" Squalo yelled gripping the towel as he jerked up from his sitting position. I paused looking at him cautiously. Was Squalo jealous? No he couldn't be.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Squalo. You always yell at me..." I looked down backing up to lean against the wall. Squalo walked over to me quickly, securing the towel around his waist, he frowned looking down at me, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO ACTUALLY TALK TO YOU! I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOUR BITCHING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH EVER ONCE AND A DAMN WHILE AND I WONT FUCKING YELL AT YOU!" Squalo whipped around and stomped off towards his bathroom.

"VOI! I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHOWER NOW AND WHEN I GET OUT, YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING BE THERE!" His bathroom door slammed shut with so much force I thought the door would fall off. I slid to the floor in his room, I felt terrible all this time I blamed and yelled at Squalo for everything and I didn't even get his side of the story. I based everything off my view. And I'm supposed to the the open-minded one here, I'm supposed to fix all the problems...

This is all MY fault.

* * *

><p>Yays I love Squalo...<p>

Anyways this seems a lot longer on Quizilla. Oh, You can take the khr!Stalker poll by going to my quizilla page. (link to my page is on my profile.)

And now we are officially caught up. I might post my other series from quizilla onto here but idk. Since its summer Im going to try to update a whole lot faster and make new stories at that too.

Ohs and I'd like to give a shout out to 10th Squad 3rd Seat (though she didnt ask) She always leaves a review when I make a new story and it makes me feel special! :3 So I thank you and I love you.


	17. Stalker Daemon Spade

/Rejected Suitor / Daemon Spade/

"Nufufufu, I'm really sorry _-dear. I truly am."

Daemon followed as I walked away from him down the long, barely lit hallways of the new Vongola mansion. It was late, around 2 a.m, Daemon had disappeared for a few days, not for a mission but something he wont tell me, and decided to reappear randomly in the night. This has been going on for months, none of his fellow guardians know about this, Not even Giotto. I turned and entered my...our room and threw myself onto the bed hugging the pillow to my face. I didn't feel like talking to him, what could I say that would make this better? 'Please tell me whats wrong? Where are you going? Don't go.' Please Daemon is inconsiderate and prideful he wont say a thing. The room was dead silent the only sound was Daemon's soft breathing as for mine was inaudible because of the pillow. I heard Daemon start to move, walking towards the bed and sitting on it. He patted and rubbed my back soothingly as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I didn't think you would be so upset about my...outings. If it is loyalty you are worried about I assure you there is no other woman in my life than you." Daemon sighed as I mumbled incoherent words into the pillow.

"Nufufufu, is that not the problem? Well either way I assure you there is nothing to worry about my dear _, What I do when I am gone is none of your concern, it is strictly business." He patted my back which meant he was done comforting me and to not bring the subject back up. I rolled over to my side and sighed looking up at him, he gave me a half smile as ushered me to come closer to him. I obeyed and rested my head on his chest, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

"Will you forgive me, My Love?" I smiled as he said 'My Love' he may not seem like it but he always found a way to say 'I love you'. I nodded and sighed contently into his chest, taking in his scent and slowly falling asleep.

I awoke the next morning alone...again. This became a normal routine, all of the Vongola Guardians needed to wake up early for meetings, training, and such. I rolled slightly over to Daemon's side of the bed hoping that his scent would still be fresh in the pillow and sheet. On the pillow was a single purple hyacinth and a note,

'Always forgive me, I love you. ~ Daemon Spade'

Daemon always laughed at the cliches of romances yet he would always do them. I smiled to myself. I was never one to speak up, I always kept to myself. It kept me out of trouble...that's how I was raised and Daemon saw that. He stood up for me, kept people from using me, walking over me, or putting me down. I sat up in bed, stretching my rested limbs a smile still adorned on my face. I opened my nightstand and pulled out my comb and fixed my hair, just a few seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answered my eyes fixated on the door. A maid of the mansion came in with a wheeled serving cart filled with food.

"Mr. Spade had requested that you had your breakfast. He also said he would be out with Mr. Alaude, and Mr. Knuckle going to meetings, so do not fret about him." The small lady set up a table on the side of the bed and neatly set the plates of my breakfast on it in a fancy matter.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as she finished up and rolled the cart out the door.

"I shall be back in a hour to collect your dishes and the table."

I watched as she gently closed the door and went on her way. Sometimes I enjoyed times like this when Daemon had gone off for Vongola business. I got to interact with the other guardians and have more time to think to myself. I turned towards my food and ate quietly watching the beautiful scenery outside, birds flying, squirrels running around, occasionally a bunny would hop on by. Lampo says he swears he sees a deer outside in the back, I think hes a little out of it since he has so much pressure being the youngest guardian. I finished up my food and got dressed, heading out the door after a while I left a note for the maid to just take the dishes since I was not going to be there. I walked around the mansion in hope of finding someone to talk to.

~A few minutes later~

I sighed and slid down to the floor. Its been minutes and I haven't found anyone! Where are they! I buried my face in my hands as I sat in silence. This mansion sure does get boring when there is no one around. With my eyes closed I felt someone stumble over my semi-depressed body.

"Oh, Ha ha extremely sorry _. I didn't see you there!" I looked up to see the very tall priest, Knuckle. He laughed as he looked down at me, but quickly stopped seeing my disappointed face.

"Ah, _, He had something to do. He left right after our meetings were done. I extremely tried to make him come back but he wouldn't listen." Knuckle knelt down to the floor beside me. "Why don't we go do something? It might cheer you up." He smiled and stood up offering me a hand. I smiled at his sincerity and stood as well. We walked down the hall (the same hall Daemon and I did) and outside to the backyard. I grinned, the scenery looked like it came straight out of a fairytale, actually the whole place did if you thought about it. I walked over to the white metal garden table on the porch staring at a few birds in the trees. Knuckle sat across from me, and from a brief glance at him, a look of concern on his face.

"_." Knuckle looked at me, Ive never seen him so serious before. "Its..This relationship of yours, with Daemon, do you really want this?" Urgency and despair soaked the sound of his usually happy voice.

"Yes Knuckle, I really do. He is very nice and caring...he just goes off on his own sometimes." I looked down and away from Knuckle's sad eyes. I heard his chair scratch across the wood of the porch seemingly closer to me.

"But He isn't treating you right _! You don't deserve to be treated like this.." Being left alone for God knows how long. Always looking sad..." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Excuse me." I watched as he left, and thought about what he said. Maybe he was right, I really don't need to be treated like this but.. I love Daemon and I know he loves me. We've done so much for each other I don't see why he would act like this.

~ A few days later ~

"Asari!" I ran into the music room looking for the Japanese musician. Asari Ugetsu, the Vongola rain guardian, jumped at my sudden outburst and gently placed his flute on the table beside him. I could see him take a few deep breaths before turning around and smiling gently.

"Ah, _-Chan you gave quite the something wrong?Are you alright?"

"No I'm fine, I just wanted you to know that I'll be out in town today."I smiled at him, he was always so caring, he understood everyone. That's probably why everyone is friends with him. Asari turned around in the chair to face me, his head slightly tilted in confusion.

"Would you like me or one of the guardians to accompany you? It isn't every day that you would want to go out."

"No thank you I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know." I smiled and waved as I walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of walking I sat down at a nice ice cream shop and sat down looking at the people around me with my ice cream in hand. It was a pleasantly warm today, young children ran through the streets playing with each other as their parents frantically followed them. I smiled and laughed to myself watching the small children run.

"Children would be nice.." I sighed looking at the empty chair across from me, "I wish Daemon was here."I looked around hoping no one was listening to me, I don't want to seem crazy. When I noticed no one was near me I continued to talk to myself quietly this time.

"He is never here..with me, and if so it is at night. I'm asleep by then. Doesn't he understand I need attention too, does he know that this relationship is on threads and he is cutting them one at a time. What if I decided to get a new boyfriend...I'd have to move out of the mansion of course first..."

"I would be devastated." A voice, Daemon's, said calmly making me freeze. Did he hear all of that? How much did he hear exactly? I turned to look at him, he was sitting in the previously empty chair, an arm resting on the table.

"Asari Ugetsu said you would be out in town so I decided to look for you. I wasn't surprised when I found you here" He gestured to the shop, "But I am shocked at what you were saying, You know you aren't a good whisperer." He smirked watching my face turn a slight shade of red and my eyes flutter away from his.

"I- I usually talk to myself, I don't talk to anyone else so-" Daemon put a hand up telling me to stop explaining.

"I thought I told you my outings were for business and not to worr-" I got mad,

"Stop bringing up your damn outings! I don't care! I only care that you're never there and I get lonely! Maybe Knuckle was right, I don't deserve this type of treatment in a relationship! I want to wake up to find my boyfriend there! I want to be able to go out on dates! Those don't even exists anymore between us, Daemon!" I ended sounding desperate, I hated that always being weak, needing protection. I turned away from him tears in my eyes, I could hear the shop owner ushering people to keep their focus on the ice cream and not us. I stood up not liking the attention I was getting from people and swiftly turned back to him.

"Until you figure out what a relationship means and how that is different from what we are. Daemon Spade Don't. Come. Home." I walked out the shop throwing my ice cream into the trash and stomping off towards the mansion to drown in self pity. I could tell Daemon hadn't followed because no one was making a scene about the appearance of a Vongola Guardian especially Daemon. I arrived at the mansion and stomped my way towards my room, sniffling slightly past the other guardians lounging in the living room. Their heads turned towards my direction as I walked by, concern and confusion crossed their faces. Giotto stood up silently nodding to the other members as if he already knew what was wrong. I made my way into the hall rubbing my tear soaked cheeks dry as I heard the footsteps of the Vongola Primo. Giotto walked past me and stopped in front of me putting his arms out and wrapping them around my small frame.

"_, Do not cry, too many people love you for you to. If you want I will speak to him." Giotto spoke softly and kindly, rubbing my back slowly. I cried into his chest soaking his black shirt like crazy. I didn't bother answering his question I wouldn't be able to speak clearly anyways. I slowly stopped crying and closed my eyes on Giotto's chest. Why couldn't Daemon be like him.

~~2 weeks later~~

I ran, my breathing quick as a shadow quickly followed behind me. I pushed through the crowd of people who in return gave me yells and glares. This figure has been following me for weeks and I thought it was nothing. Alaude had warned me about being aware of my surroundings but I thought I wouldn't become a target. My lungs hurt from running, and now my legs hurt from thinking about it. I turned the corner running into another large crowd, I glanced back to see the figure following me with ease. I don't know where to run to this 'thing' is leading me away from the Vongola Mansion. I stumbled on a few peoples' feet, giving them a quick apology I kept running. My lungs are on fire now, never have I had to run this long or far from something I don't even know. No one seems to care about me being in distress they keep on their way doing what they were doing as if I never came by. I stopped shrinking to the ground leaning on a wall. I cant run anymore. My body hurts, I'm out of breath, I cant find help, am I going to die? A few seconds of rest was all I was able to get as I saw the figure start approaching my spot. I stood and dashed off again, my body only feeling worse from the short break. I stopped running again not able to take the pain my body was bearing from running anymore, I just stood there waiting for this mysterious figure to take me away and kill me. Just as I suspected the figure approached me, shrouded in black, his face or anything that I could describe him as was covered as if he was just a shadow. His large hand reached out towards me, I closed my eyes flinching but the hand never reached me.

"_. Didn't I tell you to be aware." I opened my eyes to see the back of the Vongola Cloud guardian, Alaude. Alaude stood there calm as ever as he glared at the shadow.

"How did you-"

"Giotto asked for me to watch over you since Daemon's disappearance." He slackened his slightly defensive stance as he looked over the figure. "But it seems we already found him."

I poked my head out from behind Alaude as the dark shadow dissipated, revealing Daemon Spade.

"Nufufufu, you always can figure me out Alaude. Now move. I want to see _." Daemon took a step forward expecting Alaude to move, but he didn't. Alaude pushed me back hard, I stumbled but regained my ground. I could clearly see Daemon getting aggravated with Alaude, his face was drenched in silent rage as he stared right at me.

"Come here. _. I want to talk to you." He smiled through his anger holding out his hand in my direction. Alaude quickly changed into his fighting stance with his handcuffs in hand. I shook my head to Daemon stepping back. Is this the side they warned me about? Is this why Knuckle didn't want me with him? Daemon marched towards me enraged,

"After all you've said you want me to do. I finally come back ready to be this 'boyfriend' you want me to be and you say No?" Alaude charged handcuff hitting Daemon but he vanished into thin air. His voice rang in the air.

"You _Will_ regret this _."

~~Few Weeks Later~~

I can tell Daemon's been following me whenever I go anywhere. He came back to the Vongola mansion but we don't share a room anymore. Giotto moved me more towards Alaude and the rest of the guardians. My room is right across from Alaude's and G. is right next door. I feel like a prisoner. I'm not allowed to leave the mansion without a someone with me, courtesy of Alaude. I can't even be left alone in the house, except my room, without someone. Thanks a lot G! I sighed throwing a pillow at the wall in frustration, I hated that they would do this to me without my consent. There was a knock at my door, I walked to the door and rolled my eyes before opening it. Daemon stood at my door smirking.

"Yes Daemon?" I looked up at him slightly annoyed that the person that has caused all of my distress, threatened me, and yet still "loved" me was standing right in front of me.

"Nufufufufu." He smirk widened into a twisted smile as his hand gripped mine, dragging me out of my room and down the hall. I struggled against his grip making my wrist sore from twisting it against the leather of his glove.

"Dearest _," He yanked me up to look me in the eye. "Do you think you can just leave? The only person I am closest to." He picked me up then faced a wall, the wall opened leading to a secret set of stairs. Daemon carried me down the steps smiling the whole way as the door slammed shut behind us. Dim candles lit the stairwell until it hit a room. It looked like a cell, not your castle dungeon, no not at all. It had a nice bed, small though, a lamp, dresser, some books, so more like a room...Of course there was the chain leading from the bed to a handcuff but other than that it was just a secret room. Daemon sat me on the bed laughing at my futile attempts at escaping and placed the handcuff on my wrist. The chain was only long enough to reach the necessities in the room. He turned off the lights heading towards the stairs again.

"You will not leave, this room or me."

* * *

><p>OH JEEZ! I procrastinate too much. This story only had like the last 2 chapters left to write and I just let it sit there for 2 weeks or something. Eh OH YEAH!<p>

**Khr stalker poll (from quizilla) is linked in my profile so you can go put in your request there.**

No idea what Im going to do next for this series its up to the polls basically.

**I will not do repeats until EVERYONE (at least shown on the poll) gets a story. I repeat I will NOT do repeats of a person until EVERYONE gets a turn.**

This was kinda a test run of how good I can write for the Primo family. Not too shabby huh? Little bits of the guardians in there and it seems I got them in character.

Reviews/comments/messages are always loved, Makes me feel special inside. And if you review a lot, or write a good review, I will make sure to give you a shout out and my undying love!

~Bless your face- Mia ~


	18. Actual Revival - Reupload

Hey guys!

I've gotten back into the khr fandom and I'm ready to start up this series once more! But! It wont be on this site sadly, I don't really feel like trying to create names or sneak around the 'no reader insert' rule on this site so I've moved. I've decided to start up a tumblr blog with my writing on it and I'll be updating there and getting rid of this account.

MOVING TO LUNAESCENCE

USER HITMANREBORN

I'm actually writing KHR stories and fancfics over there now.

Edit: 6/6/13

It'll take a bit for the KHR stalker series to be up. It's a moderated archive so the story is looked over before publishing for gramatical errors.


End file.
